Dirty Stories of the Malfoy Family
by Lucius'Pet
Summary: Every family has secrets to hide, but not all of them may remain buried.    -Warning: This can contain male x male scenes-


He stared intently at his wife, but she didn't gave attention to him. Narcissa seemed distracted by the half-naked wizard who was on the floor, licking one of her boots, and with the naked girl on her lap, that was kissing her passionately. She only turned her face to answer her sister Bellatrix, who was by her side, enjoying the strippers who was dancing for her.

Lucius on the other hand was rejecting all the girls that was offering themselves to him, he was having fun just talking to Yaxley, and laughing at Narcissa's actions. He was standing in front of the bar with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Yaxley was by his side, and he seemed a little high already.

For a second he saw her looking at him, it was enough. He smirked and directed his eyes to her and next to the entry of the bathroom. It took a while for her to understand, then she shoved the girl out of her lap, with a gentle smile on her face, she seemed to enjoy her, and kicked away the young wizard.

As they entered the bathroom Lucius pushed her against the wall. Narcissa smiled, but he has not returned the gesture.

- You were having fun with that bitch? - Sneers.

- Are you jealous? - Raising one eyebrown, she asked.

- Of course not. - He stared at her with an evil smile on his face. - I know you can not live without me. - He paused for a moment. - Without my touch. Without my body. - He took her hand and made her touch under his belly, making her to hold his cock firmly. - Without my wand. - And with the same smile on his face he took off her clothes.

After she saw her clothes ripped on the floor, she turned her face to stare Lucius. He could see that his wife was about to complain with him. With fury he invaded her mouth with his tongue, for a deep and full of lust kiss. Narcissa saw that she didn't had how to scape from her husband's desire, and, to tell the truth, she didn't wanted to do such an thing. With a wave of his wand, the black lingerie that she was wearing landed on the floor, unharmed, to her surprise. Lucius opened the zipper of his pants, and rubbed his hard cock in her thigh.

- Beg. - It was the only word that came out of his mouth.

Narcissa brought his face closer to his ear and begged to feel him inside her, making him smirk again.

He just raised one of her legs and penetrated her abruptly. Narcissa not had time to react, he started to move his hips fast at the same moment he felt his cock inside her.

She moaned loudly asking for more. How he loved to hear her moans, to be the reason for it, Lucius was amused by the expression of pleasure on his wife's face. As much as the time passed he didn't got tired, he wanted to make her scream and ask for him again and again.

He turned her back, making her to support the top of her body at the cold wall, while her hips raised toward him, and with another abrupt movement he penetrated her again. Lucius spanked Narcissa while he starts to make quicker movements. She felt oddly observed and tried to contain her moans, without success. For a moment he got near of her ear and whispered.

- Louder. I want them to hear you begging for me. - Narcissa couldn't no longer contain her moans after he began to move as fast and hard as he could.

Took an time, but they reached the orgasm together. Lucius dropped her body, she was still breathless, and only closed the zipper of his pants. Once she recovered her breath back Narcissa stared at her clothes ripped into pieces on the floor, she thought about what she could do, but in the end the only idea that occurred to her was wear the only pieces of clothes that remain entire.

Lucius opened the door to his wife leave. As she walked away, returning to the place of the party, she tried to think of something to explain the fact that she lost her clothes. When they two were approaching the hall full of death eaters they could hear an high laught, that grew in an louder tone as they approached.

They barely reached the hall and they could see Voldemort performing the intimate moment that they two just had. He was explaining exactly what they did with gestures and sounds. Narcissa saw no more need to invent an excuse when all eyes were directed to her. The laughter became louder and seemed to have no end. Lucius entered the hall with an air of pride and bragging about what they had just done, while Narcissa's face turned red, and she no longer cared about the fact she was only wearing her lingerie.


End file.
